


you can only hold a little in your hand

by torigates



Category: Chuck (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nerd Herder was covered in mud. Top to bottom <i>covered</i> in mud. Chuck wasn’t even sure how Casey had driven it—that was how dirty it was. The windshield wipers left nothing but feeble streaks in their wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can only hold a little in your hand

 

 

  


“Oh my god,” Chuck said. “I can’t take the Nerd Herder back to the Buy More looking like this.” He buried his head in his hands.

When he looked up a moment later, things hadn’t improved. The Nerd Herder was covered in mud. Top to bottom _covered_ in mud. Chuck wasn’t even sure how Casey had driven it—that was how dirty it was. The windshield wipers left nothing but feeble streaks in their wake.

Sarah looked a little pained. Casey looked proud. “You’re alive, aren’t you?” he asked.  
Chuck just groaned.

“Don’t worry,” Sarah told him, putting her hand on his arm. “We’ll wash it. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Chuck asked. “Who knows what kind of damage there is under all that dirt! Not to mention the very likely possibility that dirt is _never coming off_.”

Casey smirked “Well, see you later.”

Chuck was beginning to feel panicked. “Wait! Where are you going?” he asked.

“Home,” Casey said simply. “If you think that this is in any way my problem you are sadly mistaken, Bartowski.”

Sarah smiled weakly at him. “Don’t worry, Chuck. We’ll take care of it.”  
Chuck tried to feel reassured by her woods, but the sight of the dirty car kept distracting him.

He was doomed.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later Chuck was seriously revising that statement. Oh, he was doomed all right, just not in the way he had been thinking.

Sarah was wearing a bikini. She had buckets and sponges and a hose.

Chuck knew he was staring; he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. He was definitely doomed.

Sarah smiled at him. “Ready?” she asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Chuck said.

“Compared to the terrorists we just took out, this should be easy,” she told him.

“Right,” Chuck said and glanced back at her. “Piece of cake.”

Of course, if by ‘piece of cake,’ Chuck meant ‘sort of awkward and sexually charged,’ then that was exactly what the situation was. Sarah grabbed the hose and began to douse the Nerd Herder in water. She tossed a sponge in his direction. “Get to it,” she said.

Chuck stared down at the sponge in his hand before getting to work. Immediately his entire front was covered in mud.

Sarah laughed at him and squirted him with the hose.

“Hey!” Chuck shrieked, then cleared his throat when he realised how high pitched his voice had gotten. “Stay focused, Walker,” he said.

She grinned and squirted him again. Like Chuck said, he was doomed.

Before long it was like every cheesy cliché from a porno or girls gone wild. Sarah was wet and covered in mud and bubbles. The Nerd Herder, on the other hand was now thankfully clean. It was probably cleaner than it had ever been before (especially when Chuck considered that Jeff was the one who normally drove it).

Sarah looked over at him and gave him one last squirt with the hose. Chuck knew he probably looked like a drowned rat. And a dirty drowned rat at that. Sarah, on the other hand looked... amazing. Sarah always looked amazing, whether she was fighting terrorists or just hanging out with Chuck in his bedroom. Chuck still couldn’t understand how he got lucky enough to have her want to spend time with him.

She grinned again. “See?” she asked. “I told you there was nothing to worry about. Good as new.”

Her smile was contagious. “Except now we have a new problem,” he said.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Neither one of us is getting in the car like this,” he said.

Sarah pointed the hose at him. “Sarah,” he warned holding him his hands. Chuck was trying for ‘serious and in control,’ but he knew he sounded more ‘scared and pleading.’

She grinned evilly.

“Don’t,” he said, and inched around the car hoping for some protection.

She stepped towards him purposefully.

“Sarah, no!”

He never stood a chance.

 

 

 

Less than five minutes later, their mud problem had been solved, but thy were both more drenched than they had been before. Like Chuck said, he never stood a chance.  
They stood facing each other, breathing hard. Chuck could see individual drops of water rolling off Sarah’s face, neck and shoulders. She met his gaze and Chuck shivered a little.

“Come on,” he said taking her hand. “Let’s go dry off.”

Sarah’s hand felt cool against his skin as they may their way towards Chuck’s bedroom window. “Wait here,” he told her. “I’ll grab us a few towels.”

Chuck ran through his room on tiptoes in an attempt not to get too much water on the carpet. He tossed Sarah a towel.

“Thanks,” she said.

Chuck quickly dried off as best he could then held out his hand for Sarah. She took it and stepped into the bedroom.

Faced with a wet, near naked, smiling Sarah Walker in his bedroom, Chuck had absolutely no idea what to do. He cleared his throat loudly. Sarah smiled at him. “I guess we should get changed,” he said awkwardly.

She hesitated a moment. “Do you think Ellie has something clean I could borrow?” she asked.  
He smiled at her. “Of course.”

Sarah was standing in the exact same spot when Chuck returned a couple moments later. She took the clothes and smiled up at him. Chuck didn’t know what to say. They stood in silence for several seconds.

“Chuck,” Sarah whispered.

He didn’t let her finish. He leaned down and kissed her, his hands gripping her shoulders. Her skin felt cool and damp against his palms. Ellie’s clothes were flattened between their bodies. He stepped towards her and she let go of the clothes, they fell to the floor forgotten between them. She grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

His hands slid down her back, and he felt goose bumps rise on her skin. His hands roamed up and down her spine savouring the feel of her skin. There was so much skin.

Sarah ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Chuck groaned. He licked into her mouth and pressed their bodies closer together. Sarah stepped towards him and Chuck felt the bed hit the back of his knees. He sat down on the edge, pulling Sarah down with him, and became immediately aware of just how little she was wearing. He groaned again when she pressed their bodies together.

She ran her hands up his chest before planting them firmly on his shoulders, pressing him back. Chuck felt the muscles in his stomach strain against the pressure, before succumbing and lying flat on his back. Sarah kissed his mouth once and leaned back.

She smiled down at him, and Chuck felt happy. Safe. Loved. In that moment Chuck chose to believe Sarah. To believe that everything would be okay. That _they_ would be okay.

He smiled up at her before pulling her down for another kiss.


End file.
